naruto no kitsune
by firl jausalmcha
Summary: naruto finds himself in a place he never even knew existed and who the hell is this fox following him around for!
1. prolouge

Chapter 1

_**((OK**_ _**I AM FINALLY RESTARTING MY FIRST POSTED FANFIC, WHICH I FORGOT TO TELL YOU THAT THAT ONE WAS JUST A TEST. MY LIFE HAS JUST GOTTEN BACK ON TRACK, AND I'M READY TO HAVE ANOTHER GO AT THIS STORY. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS VERSION))**_

"Talking"

'thoughts'

"**DEMON TALKING"**

'**DEMON THINKING'**

_jutsus_

narration

((authors notes))

sounds

actions 

"_Whispering"_

"_We found him in the forbidden lands."_

"_he was half-dead when we found him lying face-down in a pool of his own blood, he had a gash in his side created by an energy-based attack."_

_We have healed his major wounds, and have noticed that he has an astonishing healing factor... for a human."_

"_Shh be quiet, I think he's waking up."_

uhgg "What happened, where am I?"

"You're in the injury treatment center in the kitsune realm of the demon world." Said the doctor in a bored tone.

"WTF!?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok I got a review saying that I need to make my chapters longer . . . I agree. Ok so now I'll try to make longer chapters. Enjoy**_

"Talking"

'thoughts'

"**DEMON TALKING"**

'**DEMON THINKING'**

_jutsus_

narration

((authors notes))

sounds

actions 

"_Whispering"_

recap:

uhg "What happened, where am I?"

"You're in the injury treatment center in the kitsune realm of the demon world." Said the doctor in a bored tone.

"WTF!?"

Ch2

"I just told you, _You're in the injury treatment center in the kitsune realm of the demon world_."

"Ok, how did I get here again?"

"You fell on top of a fox shinobi out of a portal. They say the last time that happened was when the lord Kyuubi first arrived from the human world after destroying a clan of demon slayers that she said had killed her family."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Your chakra signature is similar to the Kyuubi's, as if she was sealed within you."

cue visible cringe "How did you know?"

"The Kyuubi was our lord, don't you think we would try to find out what happened to her?"

"Ok, now I understand... wait did you say the kyuubi is a girl?!"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"It's just I've met her and she didn't strike me as the feminine type, ya know?"

"You've probably only met her when she's mad."

"Why would she be mad anyways?"

"Well she went to the human world to kill a man that smelled like snakes that had achieved a form of immortality due to a jutsu, but we lost track of her shortly after she found his scent and shortly after that her mate and kits disappeared to go search for her. We haven't heard from them since then. We later sent out a search party that went to Konohagakure following her scent and overheard some adults talking about her being sealed within you. They also found out you have a secret admirer."

"Who is this secret admirer anyway?"

"I ain't gonna tell ya." And the doctor promptly pulled out a familiar orange book with this symbol -x - on the back of it.

"OH GOD ERO-SENNIN HAS SPREAD HIS INFECTIOUS PEVERTEDNESS INTO THE DEMON REALM!!!"

"_Could you quiet down people are trying to rest ya know"_ whispered the nurse.

"Ok, I was just surprised that they read that smut points at the perverted book in the doctors hands here too."apologized Naruto

a few seconds later an unconscious fox got a flying lesson. Needless to say he failed.

_**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW. **_


	3. ANside story

_**OK SO I GOT THE QUESTION OF WHERE IN THE SERIES**_ _**THIS STORY IS IN, SO I WILL HAVE A POLL ON WHERE THE STORY IS BUT I AM FEALING A PULL TOWARDS THE CHUUNIN EXAMS, BUT I COULD PUT IT AT JUST ABOUT ANYWHERE BETWEEN NARUTO'S GRADUATION AND THE SASUKE**_ _**RETRIEVAL ARK. IN THE MEANTIME ENJOY THE SIDESTORY**_

Side-story

Naruto discovers fanfiction

One day Naruto decided to Google his name ((I don't give a shit if you believe they don't have computers because they have movie theaters and that means that the show naruto is based in the future after the economy collapses and they learn to use chakra (duh))) And came up with a weird search result...

"A fanfic what the fuck is that?!" So, obviously being dense, he clicked on the link.

"What! It's just a story written by my secret fanclub? Sweet!!!"

So he clicks on a story that he didn't realize was an M rated naruhina fic until too late.

Two hours later

"I think gag I'm going gag to be gag si- cue vomiting."

"Ok let's look at something less graphic."

Naruto looks around the site a little while getting the hang of it until...

"Hm a humor fic? This shouldn't be too bad." clicks on link

Seven minutes later

knock-knock "N-n-naruto a-are y-you o-okay? came our favorite kunoichi's concerned voice

chuckling slightly "Yes Hinata-chan"

Hinata then starts to blush at the suffix Naruto used.

"M-may I c-come in t-to s-see w-what was so f-funny?"

"Yeah sure."

Hinata walks in through the door.

"Hi hinata!"

"H-hello N-naruto-kun."

"Ok, this may sound weird but it seems that I have a secret fanclub, just look at this website!"

"I-is the w-website F-fanf-fiction dot n-net?"

"Yes, and it seems that they have been stalking me-" at this point Naruto notices Hinata shaking with rage for the first time in his life.

"Hinata, you okay?"

hinata takes a deep breath "yes, I'm fine, I just don't like stalkers that's all." 'I wish I didn't have to lie to him'

naruto stares at her in shock

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?"

mouth agape "Y-you d-didn't stutter!"

_**AND CUT! OK HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS LITTLE PIECE OF FILLER/SIDE-STORY, WHEN I GET STUCK NEXT TIME I WILL CONTINUE THIS SIDE-STORY!**_

__

_**AUTHOR OUT!**_


End file.
